My Horny Highschool Life
by Zaniepop199
Summary: Hey. I'm Max. I'm sure you've heard of me. Sure, I'm badass and rude, with a touch of sarcasm. But I'm also indescribably tainted. Not that its my fault I became like this. I don't regret it either. Its just how I am. I don't fall in love and I like to feel good. Anything wrong with that? Am I insane? Maybe. Am I horny?...definitely. (LEMONS! Maybe some Fax later on)
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Maxine. If you want to have fun, fuck as many guys as possible. Relationships are boring and fake." My older sister, Dana told me. I was turning 13. As a birthday pesent, Dana took me to one of her highschool parties.

* * *

Our parents were always out partying somewhere, so Dana pretty much raised me. She was my role model, and my favorite person. Dana has long platinum blonde hair and dark eyes. She was tall, and curvy, with big breasts and a well shaped ass too. I was a bit shorter, of course, with tanner skin, darker blonde hair, and the same big brown eyes.

Dana had a massive heartbreak around her 11th birthday. She had snuck into our parent's room to discover that they weren't there. But the computer was logged onto a porn site. And that's how Dana resolved her heartbreak. And to this day, she puts 100% into her body, sex drive and pleasure.

I believed Dana, only after going through my own heartbreak at 10 years old. I loved this boy with light brown hair, who would pass by our house all the time. He was my age too. But he only came by to see Dana, and when I tried to talk to him, he pushed me down into the grass and told me to fuck off. Dana wacked the boy with a wrench and he hasn't returned since.

A few days after that incident, Dana convinced me to try her methods of cheering up. At first, Dana helped me cum, gave me my first orgasm. Then she even asked if I wanted my hymen broken now instead of later. I had told her yes, and she rocketed the dildo in and out of me as I screamed in pain and pleasure.

She taught me a lot. Like how to suck a dick, and teasing your prey. She also taught me how to maintain a healthy figure and play with your breasts regularly to make them bigger. I took these teachings to heart, and it worked. I was solid as stone, and no one could break me down through anything except hardcore sex.

Still, I had yet to fuck a real guy. That's why Dana took me to the party. Tonight, I was losing that virgin title.

"Alright, who do you like?" Dana asked, handing me a cup of soda. Regardless of her horniness, she was responsible enough not to give me alcohol. I looked around the house booming with music.

"That one, with blonde hair." I said, pointing to a really cute/hot boy, his hair shaggy and in his bright blue eyes. He had on a wide open green button down with tan khakis. He stood next to a girl with blonde hair in a blue mini-dress. Dana whistled.

"Zephyr Martin. Nice pick." Dana said. "Not only is he a smoking hot sophomore, but he has a bitchy girlfriend...Angel West. She's next to him" Dana pointed. I scrunched up my nose.

"But I want him." I said firmly. Dana smiled.

"And you will have him. Wait here, babes." Dana said, walking over to the couple.

"Hey Dana." Zephyr greeted her with a slight hug. Angel rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, flicking some hair off her skinny ass shoulder. Zephyr nudged Angel.

"Be nice." He whispered. Angel looked away with a hmph.

"Actually...I wanted to talk to Angel about something." Dana said. Zephyr shrugged. Angel looked at Dana skeptically.

"What?" She asked. Dana smiled.

"The history project. Its a huge grade. I need you to look at something with me real quick. It won't take long." Dana pleaded. Angel scoffed.

"Fine." She replied. Dana tapped her chin.

"But I can't leave my little sister alone over there." Dana suddenly pointed to me. I looked down, pretending that I was scared. Zephyr and Angel looked over.

"So?" Angel snapped. Zephyr smiled and seemed to look me up and down. Using the technique Dana taught me, I blushed and tried to pull my dress though the tiny thing obviously wasn't going down any further. Zephyr's eyes flashed.

"So, Zephie, be a doll and watch her for me?" Dana begged, using bambi eyes. Zephyr nodded immediately.

"I'm on it!" He sarted making his way over to me. Angel protested.

"Your slutty sister can be by herself." She said rudely. Zephyr rolled his eyes.

"Stop being jealous, Ange. Its only for a few minutes." He said. Angel huffed.

"Fine." She said. Zephyr waved bye to her and once again walked over to me. He whispered something to the girl who was sitting next to me and she left abruptly. Zephyr sat down.

"Hey there." He smiled. I played with the rim of my cup.

"Hi." I replied. Zephyr scooted close so I had to look at him.

"So you're Dana's sis? What's your name?" He asked.

"Maxine. You can call me Max." I bit my bottom lip. Zephyr smirked and leaned over so his face was close.

"I know Dana didn't come over there because of some project." He whispered. "So why don't you tell me what she really had in mind." Zephyr's hand slid down the bodice of my little black dress. I smirked back at him.

"Oh I think you know exactly what to do." I trailed a finger down his exposed chest. Zephyr took a quick look back at Angel and Dana. Angel kept glancing over at us. He ground his teeth together a bit and tugged a drunk guy who was passing by.

"Dude, cause some commotion. Gotta get away from Ange." He muttered. The guy nodded drunkily and grinned at him.

"Yo! Fight! Fight! Fight!" He screamed. Immidiately, people surrounded the earea by hallway that leads to the stairs, giving Zephyr the perfect opportunity to wisk me away to one of the many many bedrooms without us being noticed.

As soon as we got to the top of the stairs, Zephyr slammed me against the wall and captured my mouth with his. His lips were so soft and plump, and his tongue was so skilled, I felt like I was in heaven.

LEMON ALERT

* * *

Sooner or later, we made it to a free bedroom. Zephyr led me to the bed and kissed me again. I ripped his shirt from his shoulders and dug my fingers in his hair as he kissed down my neck.

I decided to spice things up, and flipped us over so I was in his lap. This was a zip-on dress. As in a literal zip on. The zipper in the front went all the way down so I removed it with one swipe.

Zephyr slid down my strapless bra and started sucking and kissing my breasts. I moaned out loud when his tongue flicked over my nipple. I began to grind on his lap, hard. Zephyr let out a choked gasp and threw his head back. I felt his cock through his jeans. Holy shit he was huge! I could tell already! Zephyr put his hands on my ass and slid my panties aside, rubbing my soaking wet heat.

"Mpphh." I bit my lip. Zephyr laughed breathlessly.

"Don't hold it in, babe. Let me hear that cute voice." He groaned, and started fingering my pussy with two fingers. I rocked back and forth on his fingers.

"Oh yeahh! Yeah, like that! Oh!" I moaned as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. Zephyr cursed. He then released me and shrugged off his shorts and boxers. I could see his dick, now. It was so big. I looked up at him. "Will it fit?" I asked innocently. Zephyr groaned and threw me onto my back, my legs spread wide.

"Maybe." He snickered, sliding my panties off before alligning his cock at my entrance. "So, you still want it?" He teased my clit. I writhed and moaned underneath him.

"Yes! Give it to me!" I whined. Zephyr slowly pushed into me. I felt myself being stretched as Zephyr pushed the rest of the way in. "Ahhh!" I exclaimed as he his something. Zephyr laughed.

"On the first try, huh? Fuck you're tight." He winced as he slid out and slammed back in, harder this time. I was breathing hard, he was hitting it! My G-spot was constantly being hammered every time he pounded into my pussy. His pace quickened as I raked my nails down his back.

"Zephyr! Oh! Yeah!" I moaned. The blonde boy pulled out of me and I instantly knew what he wanted. I stood up on the tall headboard and bent over. I had been thinking about him fucking me this way since we walked in and I saw the bed.

Zephyr chuckled and slammed into me immediately, making me scream a bit. He grinned against my neck. "Oh..I think I hit your cervix." He said, giving me another thrust. I screamed loudly this time, making Zephyr groan and bite my earlobe.

"Ooh, that was a good one. Do it again. Scream some more." He pulled me back so my back hit his chest and his hands fell to my hips. I played with my breasts as Zephyr kissed and nipped at my neck and shoulder.

He started going slower, but the thrusts her hard and powerful. I screamed each time he entered. Oh god it was wonderful.

* * *

Eventually, after cumming atleast twice each, we were back to where we originally started. Zephyr spread my legs out as far as they could go and fucked my brains out. We were about to cum together, so neither of us noticed when the door slammed open.

"Fuck, Max!" Zephyr shot a huge load of his cum inside of me, causing me to scream in exctasy.

"Zephyr Martin!" I heard a shrilly voice boom. We both came down from out highs and looked over to see a raging blonde fury and my sister with a fake suprised look. "What the actuall fuck!?" She screeched.

"Oh my." Dana said in fake concern. Angel approached us and raised her hand to strike me. Zephyr grabbed her arm, though.

"Angel, don't hit her." He said firmly. Angel slapped him instead. "I deserve that." He sighed. Angel nodded.

"Yeah. Because I was supposed to be the one to cheat on you!" She yelled. "I was supposed to be the one who got some so we would have to break up!" She crossed her arms. Zephyr smirked.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I knew. I was actually just waiting for you to do it, but I realized that no one wants you cause you're bitchy and your moans sound like a dying whale." He said, picking up his discarded shirt and tossing it to me. I pursed my lips and put it on, covering my bare chest.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Zephyr sighed and sat on the bed again, his sweaty muscular arms propping himself up behind him.

"Yeah." He replied. Angel was at a loss of words, and didn't reply.

"Whatever, Zephyr. We never got along anyways." She said before stomping out of the room. Dana entered the room, a smile on her face.

* * *

"So...how was it?" She asked. I grinned.

"Amazing." I said. I turned to Zephyr. "Friends, then? I'm not into the whole relationship thing." I told him. He seemed a bit dissapointed.

"With benefits?" He slid his hand up my thigh. I laughed.

"Sure." I smirked.

This was 8th grade. 8th grade, I had sex with a sophomore and we became best friends. That's how my highschool life started.

My horny highschool life.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

Ever noticed how young teachers at our school are?

Well, you don't go there, so let me fill you in.

So far, there are 5 young teachers here at West High School. However, theres only one young male teacher. , who had been working here for two years now. He's 26, so yeah, pretty young if you ask me.

He has tousled strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, hidden behind square rimmed glasses. He was kinda nerdy, but definitely hot.

It was pathetic how all the girls swooned over him. I, for one, do not swoon. I imagine.

I can imagine so many dirty things, people would probably call me a massive pervert if I talked more than my daily limit. 2 sentences per person. I stick to it. And nothing bad happens.

Mr. Griffiths was laid back and pretty chill. But I could see it. He was definitely a Sadist. I can always tell these things. I have what is called, S&M radar senses. Dylan Spears is an M. Zephyr Martin is an S. Ratchet Lopez is an M. Star Anthony is an S. And me myself? Well I can go either way. Depends on my target.

I could see it. The ways he could fuck me. Maybe a rope fetish? Over his desk? In the library? Ahh the possibilities.

"Yo, Ride! Pay attention!" I heard a hand slam on my desk. I took my pencil out of my mouth and looked up. Mr. Griffiths gave me a look. I nodded and raked my bangs out of my face.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Any reason why you were daydreaming?" He asked bitterly. I sighed. Might as well tell him the truth.

"I was thinking about how you seem like a nice guy, but you're probably a Sadist." I said loud and clear. A few girls gasped in shock and started whispering. The boys just started laughing. Mr. Griffiths rolled his eyes.

"After class, Ride." He replied, walking to the front of the room. I pouted. Its my Freshmen year in highschool and he's acting like I should know better. Well, I should, and I do, but that doesn't stop the S&M radar.

My friend Lupo nudged me on the shoulder. She was about my height, with light brown hair and a single silver highlight. Her eyes were a stormy gray. She gave me a huge thumbs up and whispered, "nice." I smiled back at her.

Ahh, she was my favorite person.

Besides Dana, who's a senior this year.

I stayed behind and propped my feet on my desk as the bell rang. Lupo waved bye and went to her next class. I heard someone approach my desk as the classroom door slammed shut.

"Maxine." His voice rippled through my ears. The sound made me squirm.

"Yup?" I asked. Mr. Griffiths took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?" I asked. Mr. Griffiths groaned.

"You. You come to my class in the morning with starbucks and a slice of cake. You own nothing accept jean shorts and flannel shirts, which you leave open." He ranted. I gaped at him.

"That is obsurd. I wear Tank Tops!" I defended myself. Mr. Griffiths threw his glasses on the desk next to him. He sat up on it and rubbed his eyes. I smirked. A perfect opportunity. I slid out of my seat and promptly sled my arms around his neck.

"M-max, what are you doing?" He stuttered. God, he was sexy without glasses. I chuckled and pressed my lips to his neck.

"Come on, let it come out. I know you're a Sadist." I whispered. He didn't react much so I decided to step it up. I got on top of his lap. With a small smile, I opened my flannel shirt. I wasn't wearing a tank top today. Or a bra.

Something in his eyes flashed white. I smiled. He was out. He swiftly pushed me back, so I was laying on a different row of desks. Mr. Griffiths smirked as he loosened his green tie, an evil gleam was in his eyes.

"I'm done talking, slut." He snarled with a grin, then he ripped my tiny jean shorts apart, as well as my panties. I gasped, suddenly aware on the monster I had unleashed. Mr. Griffiths licked his bottom lips before taking one long hard swipe across my already drenched pussy. I cried out on contact and squirmed.

"Mr. Griffiths!" I called his name out. I let out a shriek when he suddenly attacked my pussy, licking and slurping like crazy. I bit my fist to stop screaming.

"Call me James." He growled, pulling me to my feet. I nodded breathlessly and James led me to his desk. He sat in his big desk chair and motioned me over. I got down on my knees and swiftly undid his dress pants and slid down his boxers. James smirked. "Aren't you a pro."

"I try.." I replied, licking up the side of his hard shaft. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. James moved me under his desk.

"Shit..come in!" He shouted, giving me a look to stay quiet. I smirked. Nice opportunity. The door swung open and someone entered.

"Hey bro." It was a guy.

"Oh, Fang, what's up?" James replied. I tried not to chuckle and wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick. He twitched and bit.

"Can you hack into my grades? I need an A in Physics." The kid, Fang said. I started bobbing my head, sucking hard. James' hand fell on my head and he made a small sound. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh...you're good at Physics though." James said. I grazed my teeth over him. "Fuck..." he whispered.

"Yeah, but Ms. Fillan refuses to give me an A. I've had an 89 literally all year. It hasn't gone up or down." Fang whined. I rolled my eyes, what a dweeb. I took all of his dick into my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah.. okay I'll fix it." James said. "You can go." He waved his hand. "Sweet! Thanks." Fang turned and left the room. At that exact moment, James came inside my mouth. I got up from under the desk. James grabbed me by the hips and placed me in his lap.

"Already?" I chuckled. James grinned.

"You fucking tease." And he thrusted into me hard. I let out a scream, before James shushed me. I moaned as he thrusted upwards, hitting hard. God, he was better than I thought. We were just getting into it when the door slammed open.

"James, you..." James and I turned around to see a suprised/smirking Fang. "Maxine Ride." He whispered. I took a good look at him.

He was tall, with tousled black hair and dark eyes. His skin was an olive tone and you could totally tell he worked out. He was smoking hot. Most of all were his lips. Full, pink and oh god...

"Nice tits." He suddenly spoke out. My face flushed. I stood up and buttoned up my shirt. Fang approached me and handed me some black basketball shorts. I gave him a look. "I knew he was hiding a chick. I saw your shorts torn to shreds." He pointed to my shorts, across the room.

"Ahh, you always catch me." James clicked his tongue. Fang grew serious.

"No fucking Freshmen." He said firmly. James pouted and waved him away. I slid on the shorts Fang gave me and tightened them. Then I looked up at him.

"Are these yours?" I asked. He nodded. I smirked and twirled my hair a little before walking out of the classroom. I have no doubt he was watching. They always do.

* * *

Later that day, I was talking with Lupo while we ran on the track field side by side.

"Fang Griffiths. Brother of James Griffiths, one of the teachers here." Lupo said. "He caught you screwing?" I nodded and laughed a bit as we made a turn.

"I was embarrased! I never get embarrassed. But he's so hot. I don't know what came over me." I bit my lip and Lupo and I finished the mile, barely panting while the other girls almost fainted. Losers.

"Maybe its love, Maxie." Lupo teased. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Love doesn't exsist, Lupo." I replied firmly. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around to see none other than Fang Griffiths.

"Love doesn't exsist?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes at his rediculous expression. Those lips…. No! Bad Max!

"Nope." I popped the "p" and smiled. One of Fang's friends, Dylan Spears, laughed as he came up behind him.

"Hey Fangles, how about you invite Maxie and Lupo to our camp?" He suggests.

"Camp?" I raise an eyebrow. Dylan puts an arm around me.

"We all go camping, our group of friends and a few girls every year. Normally we won't invite Freshmen…but you two are the hottest girls on campus this year." He winked at Lupo. Lupo smirked.

"Oh? How flattering." She laughed. Fang smiled slightly.

"So how about it, Maxie? Care to join?" Fang asked, his eyes hinting at something dangerous. I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course." I said, walking close to him and sticking my hand down his jeans, fishing out his cell phone. I plugged in my number and handed it to him. "And its Max. Not Maxie. That's M-a-x. Max." I grinned, walking with Lupo to the girls locker rooms, leaving a smiling Dylan, and a smirking Fang standing by the track field.

This weekend was going to be fun.


End file.
